


君子好逑

by Willowwwwww



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, 双性, 微调历史, 生怀流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowwwwww/pseuds/Willowwwwww
Summary: （本意只是想写一个维维粗暴炒炒亮亮的山洞故事微调历史年龄，微调时间差，大事件不会变亮的脸和维的脸与所有衍生都不同，算是我流史向，如果一定要代，请代入三幻脸失忆维维，双性亮亮，故事线从15年后街亭之战开始，亮亮有前男友，既然是双性那肯定有生怀流文学了胡乱写写，想到哪里写到哪里，没有文笔没有逻辑（先更新到目前，坑，择机填坑，什么时候填看天
Relationships: Jiang Wei | Jiang Boyue/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, Xu Shu/Zhuge Liang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. 山洞强制H

姜维在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，渐渐捡回了自己的意识。  
空气中布满着潮湿而血腥的味道，姜维呼吸了一口，便被这团浊腥呛得快要呕吐，他刚想挪一下身子，疼痛的感觉差点让他再次昏过去。  
我...是受了很重的伤？  
姜维费力地虚着眼睛，尽量不挪动头部，借着非常黯淡的光线，他看见自己的腰上、手上包着绸布。有人替他止了血。  
极度浅淡的药草味道，渐渐嗅入鼻中。好熟悉的气味。姜维的眼睛虚的更用力了。他的伤势让思考都变得痛苦万分。  
视线能触及的最远的地方，朦胧可辨的白色背影，正低头不知做着些什么。  
姜维短暂地陷入了沉睡。

姜维是一个很年轻的男人，在死亡之线上触底反弹后，他的身体正在急速复原。  
姜维开始想起来越来越多的事情。他首先确定，自己并没有离开战场。魏国和蜀国累年敌对，终于爆发了一场战役。开始时魏国被蜀国丞相诸葛亮打得节节败退，差些丢掉了都城。在最关键的时候，蜀军内部出了内应，魏国趁机集合绝对优势兵力，猛烈攻打蜀军，终于围歼蜀国前锋部队，只带接下来将蜀军及主帅诸葛亮一网打尽。  
姜维是魏国边境官吏，此时正以末列参谋的身份，随同魏军先锋追杀蜀军。  
但是接下来的事情，他就是绞干了脑汁，也想不起一丝半毫了。  
我为什么会在这里？为什么会受这么重的伤？  
白色的身影，在姜维的潜意识里游荡。  
明明感觉那么熟悉，想着都会牵动情绪，但却不知道为什么。还有那丝丝缕缕的药香。为什么。  
冰冷的触感传到腰上，有人正在替他换包扎带，动作都是那么地令人怀念，仿佛是一个不能再熟悉的人，一直守着他没有离开。  
为什么？！  
姜维挣开梦魇弹跳起来，右手抓住了那人的脖颈。  
“伯约？”  
姜维同时看清楚了他——  
一个三十多岁左右的男人，衣裳单薄，头发披散，脸上还有灰扑扑的尘土，但就算是这么落魄，也掩盖不了他的气质与容色。  
男人眼中极罕见的惊慌与痛苦，毫无防备刺中了姜维的内心。姜维的眉头紧紧皱了一下，他越来越疑惑了，这到底是为什么。  
姜维狠狠盯着他，“你是谁！为什么这么叫我！”  
手的力度毫不放松，男人的头被大力掐得后仰，脸上的苍白更加明显。  
“你...”  
男人的喉咙深处，发出断断续续的嘶哑气声，  
“你...失忆...了。”  
这话正戳中姜维的心事。姜维更加疾声厉色，“你是谁！难道是蜀国奸细！”  
一阵狂风呼啸而过，四周黑暗里传来草木萧肃之声，就像无处不在的潜伏的危险。  
男人的脖子牢牢嵌在姜维手中，他的眼神越来越虚浮，但他依然看着姜维，神色里是浓浓的悲伤。  
“回答我。”  
男人非常缓慢地摇头，眼看着进气不如出气了。  
姜维的心紧密的揪痛着，他还是不知道为什么，眼角的余光无意间，瞥到了男人指尖缠绕的药草。  
“你是蜀人吧。”  
姜维的声音低沉下来。手上的力度松了不少。  
男人没有说话。他的头微微垂在姜维的手背上，身体瘫软下去，但他依旧费力用双手，撑住了松软的泥土地。  
“咳、咳、”  
姜维撇向一旁，捞起地上血迹斑斑的锈剑，挑开男人空荡荡的两袖与束带。  
没有小刀，没有毒药，也没有印绶与腰牌。仅有几把药草絮絮落到地上，非常常见，是止血的良物。  
你是为了救我？  
那一瞬间的杀机在姜维心头松动。  
外面狂风不止，显然大雨将至。凭着不止哪里来的极为暗淡的光线，姜维分辨出来，他和这个男人，正躲藏在一个山洞里，而山洞之外，应该是无边无际的秦岭森林，还有可能出现在任何地方的魏军蜀军。  
男人冷不丁开了口，“你有什么疑惑，都可以问我。我现在不能告诉你我的身份，但我不会害你。”  
姜维转过头来，心神大动，剑锋从男人的喉间游离到胸口，  
“为什么。”  
男人把残破不堪的袍子抱在身上，遮住被剑划开的缺口，深深地看着姜维，  
“因为十五年前，你救了我一命。”  
十五年前！  
姜维身体僵硬，脑中飞速逡巡过无数回忆——我六岁的时候？空白，空白，空白...怎么都是空白。  
我究竟是忘了什么。姜维痛苦地想。他发现自己对这个男人，有着非同一般的共鸣程度，男人的一言一行，都能对他的精神造成极大的波动，这么可怕的控制，就像蛊一样，附骨难销。  
“不要再说了。”  
剑锋重新逼上男人的鼻尖，男人毫不退闪地，看着方寸大乱的姜维，看着他带着悲腔，忽然说，  
“我怎么可能和你这么亲密！你想控制我。谁知道你对我有何企图，谁知道我的伤是不是拜你所赐。你现在还不杀我，还想救我，是因为我还有用吧。哈。你再说一句话，我就杀掉你。现在我不知你是何目的，但杀掉你绝不错。”  
男人伸出一只手，微微推偏那赤红的剑锋，神色复杂难明，“你会后悔。”  
几道白刃如雷光劈过。姜维瞪大了眼。  
男人的衣服碎成片片条绸，他神色大乱，心里一片冰凉。  
干瘦洁白的肉体，隐秘的双腿深处，淡红色的雌穴微微翕合，未曾预料的如此不堪。  
原来是个雌雄同体的异类！姜维紧紧攥着剑柄，本能想偏头不去看这妖糜的场景。这样外表清雅仙气的男人，为什么会有着这样耻辱的※器。  
男人的声音愤怒而痛苦，“你何至于此！”  
想捞起衣衫遮蔽身体，却接了一手臂无力的布条。  
“原来这就是蜀人把你派来的原因。利用你‘这样的’身体，来眩惑我，如此无耻的计谋。”  
雨点忽然噼里啪啦打在山洞外面，姜维深深吸了一口气，忽然抓住了男人头发，把人扯到眼前，  
“好啊，既然如此，我搞你。”  
“我们不应该是这样！”  
男人狠劲挣扎着，脖上深红的指痕非常刺眼。但是这样的反抗，哪怕在刚刚伤愈的姜维面前，也什么都不算。  
你会恨我吧。姜维的瞳孔深处，忽然泛起针锥般的疼痛。这是卑鄙的、下作的蜀人。姜维心里一横，五指并拢，直接捣向男人紧紧贴合的雌穴。太紧，太干涩，连水都没有。  
男人痛苦地嘶鸣起来。姜维把他按在布满苔藓的大石头上，用手分开他腰下的双腿，用力揉搓那发烫的穴口，再一口咬上他的锁骨，头部用力把男人的上半身狠狠压在石藓上。  
腾出的另一只手毫不空闲，疾速揉搓起渐渐变硬充血的性器。  
要速战速决。姜维斜着目光盯着含泪的男人。只要把这个异类搞到高朝，把他后面喂满问他什么他都会说。  
“伯约、伯约...”  
男人的声音断断续续，像是喝止，像是哀求，长长的睫毛打在削瘦的脸上。  
姜维强硬地撇开眼，专注看到两人身下。这个呼唤太熟悉了，隐约间姜维灵魂的内核，都要被这声音带着，剥离出来。痛，灵魂抓心裂肺的痛。  
当姜维把自己下面那根弄得膨大坚硬时，他终于忍不住了，撕下一块带血的衣服，塞进男人的嘴里。  
“我说了，你不准这样叫我。”  
下腰身同时使力，往男人身下那通红的穴口处顶去。闷闷的肉体撞击声，伴随着尖细的‘呜’声，姜维感觉到前端被皮肉卡的死死的，太紧了，第一次撞，没进去。  
姜维后退一点，调整下根的姿势，同时看了一眼男人，心猛地抽了一下：男人头半歪着，脸上沾了黑乎乎的苔藓，倒在石头上，看着已经半死不活。  
不能让他死在这儿，不然谁来解释自己的疑问？姜维伸出手来，把男人后脑捧起来，倒吸了口冷气。男人眼睛虚着，还有神识，并没有缓过来。  
姜维任着男人靠在自己左手上，右手刻意放轻力度，揉搓男人的雌穴，一边观察男人的情况。  
男人年龄已经不小了，而且并不是‘美艳’的类型，相反颇为清汤寡水。为什么自己会怜惜这样一个人，姜维自省了一下自己的口味。  
慢工细活果然更有效果。姜维感受到男人的穴肉渐渐膨起，有温暖的水流淌到自己指尖，男人的眉皱得更紧了，微细的呜咽声从口塞里漏出，脸上泛起不健康的薄红。  
“不要怪我，我只是想听真话。”  
姜维用沾满男人清液的手把上男人脖子，下端再次用力，哧地撞了进去。  
男人几乎是同时弹了起来，撞到姜维的怀抱里，又重重倒在石头上。“嘶。”姜维眼底瞬间泛红，下面被四面八方紧紧的软肉包裹着、吸附着，越吸越膨胀，越吸越深。几乎是不加意识地，姜维立刻补上了十几次冲撞。下面的燥热依然绵密，体液与体液之间发出滋滋的声音。姜维正欲再次狠操，感觉贴着衣裳的腹部一冷，男人射了出来。  
姜维满头汗水，扯开男人嘴里血布，喘着粗气逼问他，“你是敌是友？”  
“...友。”男人的头仰着，脸上湿湿的，分不清是山洞水珠还是泪液，眼翳的乌青更深，“在你失忆前，是这样。”  
姜维狠狠顶了一下男人，听他呻吟都没了精气，再次把住他的后颈，凑近他的脸，“你是说我叛了魏？”  
男人往姜维手臂里歪了歪，不回答，露出一个极度疲惫而有些得意的笑容。  
姜维心里又惊又怒，更多说不清道不明的情绪齐齐翻腾而出，插在男人体内的那根也快喷薄了。男人脸上的衰白越来越明显。黏热的呼吸交融，姜维快看不清他的神情了。  
“你，我和你，究竟什么关系？啊——”  
汩汩白液喷散在男人身体深处，软肉止不住地痉挛着，一种不顾一切的冲动按着姜维，狠狠吻吮上男人的唇舌。  
黏滑柔软，入了心的冰凉。  
姜维喘着粗气，放开男人的唇，靠在男人分明的锁骨上。多么熟悉而安心的感觉，男人的发丝摩擦着他的脸，薄薄的皮肉下就是男人的心。  
耳边听见男人微弱的声音，“这次，我带你回家。”  
姜维愣住，像是自言自语，“回家？”  
家又是什么？记忆像是被精准斩断一样，最关键的东西，想不起来。  
情欲与热火已经褪去，姜维撑起身体看男人。男人倒在石头上，头发长长垂到脚踝，遮掩住一部分洁白的身体，眼睛已经闭上了，呼吸细浅，陷入了昏睡。  
我该相信你的话吗？  
姜维站了起来，同样浑身赤裸，一种酸楚的情感泛上心头。他越来越弄不懂，对上这个男人，自己怎么什么情绪都涌出来了。  
姜维把地上的碎布合拢一处，找了几大块较为完整的，披到男人的身上——在他醒来之前，姜维不希望他冻死。姜维的手触及男人冷而滑腻的皮肤，上面还沾着泥巴与苔藓，忍不住探到了最开始罪孽发生的地方。湿冷的液体滴下来。姜维把手收回来，看见上面自己的精液，还有几滴深红的血迹。粗糙的性事。他把男人弄出了血。  
姜维忽然知道自己该做什么了，他转身拿起锈剑，朝山雨后水雾朦胧的洞外森林走去。


	2. 森林路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人在森林里情感升温

在天色刚刚发白的时候，姜维听到了身边男人的动静，  
“你穿铠甲很好看。”  
男人费力地坐了起来，望着姜维的神情，与昨日‘初见’时一般温和。  
“是吗？”姜维有些开心。  
昨日一番疾风骤雨，姜维能感觉到自己对男人的态度发生了变化。  
“这也是我第一次穿。”姜维看了一眼浑身闪着寒光的金属铠，感觉有些异样，但也没预想中那么抵触。当然他绝抹不下脸告诉男人，铠甲里面他什么也没穿。  
男人也看出来了这一点，他看着身上的粗布麻衣，看着姜维的眼睛，“你从哪儿找的衣服？”  
“我杀了人。”姜维镇定地说，“一个落单的运粮官。我和你正穿着他的衣服。你也知道，这铠甲，总不可能让你穿。”  
男人眼中闪过一丝情绪，这情绪在姜维看来并不愉快。  
男人问，“魏人蜀人？”  
姜维沉默了一下，气氛微妙变化，须臾之后姜维说，“不重要。”  
男人默契地避开了话题，有些晃地站了起来，脸色依然不大好，  
“我们现在出去。洞里很潮湿，不利于你的伤口。”  
姜维点点头，随着男人转身向外走去。一路上姜维总有着扶住男人的冲动，想贴近他，想握着他的手，想牢牢把这个人攥在手中。一场性虐能教会人去爱？姜维想，自己不光失忆了，还疯了。

这一路都是行走在泥泞的森林中，刀光剑影似乎已经远去，偶尔一声两声长长的鹰嗥响彻天空。  
引路的一直是男人。姜维对此一开始有所疑虑，但很快他发现，男人的地理知识非常丰富，日光林丛，落叶蚨蚁，无一不可被当作辨认方位的参照物。认清这一点后，姜维干脆任着男人带路了。  
姜维能够察觉到，男人在往南走，南边是蜀国的方向。他果然是蜀国的人，姜维想到，我又该怎么办？  
走到一处高丘时，姜维手脚并用、三两下爬了上去。  
男人伸手，抓住高丘上的树根，费力地向上爬，仰头时正与上面的姜维四目相对。姜维的心像被烫了一下，下意识地想躲过目光，却被更多的情绪滞住。突然哗地一声，男人摔倒在坡下，更多的砾石哗哗哗地撒下来。  
几乎是同时，姜维紧紧抓住了男人的双臂，把他拖着，探出头狠狠吻了一下男人的唇。就像第一次的性事一样，撬开牙关，舌津纠缠，上瘾一样的甜美。  
把人拉上来后再把吻松开。男人坐到地上，费力呼吸着，姜维抓住了男人的手，男人没有躲。  
姜维豁了出去，低声紧看着男人，“你是要带我回蜀国？”  
男人身体微微前仰，吐息便熨到姜维的脸上，并不遮掩，“是。”  
“如果我一定要回魏国，你会怎么办。”  
男人微笑，“几日过去，你已经是逃兵了。”看着姜维，眉目天然，“你现在回去，难道白白领死么？”  
姜维伸出手，整理好男人凌乱的衣襟，“你不也是逃兵吗？”  
“如今是魏胜蜀败。我是蜀人，我逃是天经地义。”男人的双眸澄澈洞明，看着姜维，“你是魏人，你逃了，这又算什么呢。”  
姜维张张嘴，发现确实难以反驳。男人看着他微微笑。  
伤重失忆之前，究竟发生了什么，姜维依然没有想起来。莫名其妙做了逃兵，何等冤屈。  
休整片刻后，两人再次上路。  
“就算我回去，我不一定会死。”  
男人转过头，“哦？”  
“战争还没有结束。”姜维看了眼身上的锈剑和铠甲，有一瞬间感觉自己真成了将军，“如果我立了功，回到魏国，便可顺理成章抵死。功劳取法很多，比如说，一个蜀国官员的人头。”  
下意识地姜维看向男人。男人竟并未恐惧，看着他，眼睛里写满了他读不出来的话。姜维的心狠狠一惊。  
他为何这样看着我？  
太熟悉的眼神，伪装不出来的情感，还有他并未躲闪的吻。他说的十五年前，难道真的发生了什么？  
见姜维停在原地，男人走过来，琥珀一样的双眼清澈得惊人，  
“你是在想，我是什么人么？”  
姜维拉起男人的手，低着头观察每一根指节，“这里有茧，这里没有，你一定常年与文书为伴。而你的气质和谈吐，绝不像普通的文书小吏。但说你是二千石以上的官，我在洛阳见过不少，觉得你不像。”藏好心思，抬头看着男人，“没有一个台阁大人，会像你这个样，感觉不到任何疏离。”  
男人挑眉，“原来你容忍我到现在，是因为我官小，不值一杀。”  
“如果你在蜀国真是个小官，那蜀国也不过如此了。”姜维撇撇嘴，眼神中难得流露出一些孩子气，“我常听说蜀国丞相诸葛亮，是天下第一名士才子，年龄也不会比你大几何去。不到四十成为一国宰辅，可见蜀国用人更讲能力而不是资历。我虽然没有见过诸葛亮本人，但在洛阳见过许多人物，有了参考。这几天和你相处，论谈吐气度你绝不输洛阳任何名士，比起那位丞相诸葛亮，也差距不了多少。”  
眼前的人若是寂寂无名，可能也是被雌体副体的特质所害。姜维没有说出口，暗自惋惜了一下。  
男人拍了拍姜维的手，继续前行，“你并未见过诸葛亮，那还说他好话，岂非先入为主？”  
“我...”姜维立刻转变话题，“我也可以听你说他的坏话，保证不会泄露，但判断信不信，这要靠我自己。”  
傍晚的时候，就走出了森林。  
立在最外面的山坡上，金色的夕阳洒落天地，各方涌动的军队黑压压布满前方，远处是模糊的南郑城和炊烟。  
男人找了块高石头，停留远望了好一会儿，神色凝重下来。  
姜维跟在他身后看，旌旗如鲜血般红，是蜀军。但更多的情况他看不仔细了。  
姜维附在男人耳边说，“进城有危险。”  
男人回过头，赞许地看了姜维一眼，伸出手让姜维扶着、爬下大石头，  
“我们先下山，城西北有个村庄，找个能歇脚的酒肆，也把你的行头换换。”男人的神色略为黯然，“蜀国内部并不简单，更多的事情，我会慢慢告诉你。”


	3. 城郊农庄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 矛盾的暴露，两个人要卷入现实的事里了

两人趁天色全黑前下了山，一路经过不少难民与逃兵堆，走到庄子里，找了一间酒肆。酒肆里坐满了七歪八倒的兵卒与民众。  
姜维找老板要了点热食和酒，刻意避开烛光上了楼，男人紧跟在他身后。他们二人相貌堂堂，颇为扎眼，要是白天更麻烦。  
等着酒食上来的空晌，兵卒们的闲话源源不断传过来。  
“诸葛亮竟然失踪了？”  
姜维听到敏感的信息，吃惊地问身边的男人。  
男人轻声道，“继续听。我们在山里耽搁了四天，外面已经大变样了。”神色隐藏在黑暗中，看不分明。  
姜维点了点头，端起桌上的烧酒，厮混到兵痞里面去。三杯两盏下肚，在座各位都是兄弟，兄弟有问必答。战况和小道信息传闻，像潮水一样涌进有心人的耳朵。姜维也终于好好捋了一遍，自己失忆之前，蜀国内部发生了什么。  
半个月前，蜀国丞相诸葛亮统帅三只军队，即将进攻长安城。第一只约有五万人，由蜀将马谡带领，盘桓在街亭山上。第二只约有两万人，由蜀将赵云带领，牢牢据守在箕谷谷口。第三只则是丞相诸葛亮麾下的亲兵，人数三万，由大将魏延带领，从天水郡出发，朝长安星夜开动。  
而蜀军接下来的惨败，也是因为马谡的这只军队发生了意外。马谡并未及时离开街亭山，反而在山上采取据守，被魏军包了饺子。有人说马谡的反常举动，是内应的策反。姜维模糊间也有这个印象。但兵痞们似乎不知道马谡去了哪里。  
不过姜维获取了新信息。据说马谡被围困的当天，蜀军大营便发生了刺杀事件，而诸葛亮正好逃掉了这一劫。诸葛亮并不在营中，而和亲兵在三十里外的地方。还不待诸葛亮回营清算本营间谍，魏军便集合兵力，直接朝诸葛亮和魏延的方位急攻开来。再后来蜀军逃窜，诸葛亮便失踪了——这消息虽然在蜀军中严格保密，但私下已经传得谁都知道了。  
大魏可以失误很多次，蜀国一次都失误不起。而我又在这件事里，扮演了什么角色呢？姜维依然无法推断出来。  
姜维决定先专注眼前，开口道，“各位兄台，打算什么时候进城啊。”端起酒碗一饮而尽。  
兵痞把碗撞过去，哗啦啦酒液洒满一身，叫道，“进城？呵，魏将军营扎在城外，他咋不进去？”  
另一个兵痞附和，“就是！我看这丞相是凶多吉少，有些人是要翻身了。”  
大家嬉笑怒骂，但语气总透着些惨戚，“打打打，何日是个头，难道真要去翻那悬崖，走他个鬼子午谷？”  
夜悄悄深了，姜维回到楼上去，男人安静地坐在原地，面前的酒冷了，肉也冷了。  
姜维坐到男人身边，看看他又看看这盘完完整整的肉，“怎么不吃一点。”  
男人摇头，“我不喜欢喝酒。”  
“不用喝很多，喝一点更暖和，但酒也冷了。”姜维托起肉盘，“你一天没进食。”  
男人看了一眼盘子，“不吃。腥味重。”  
姜维用小刀划了块肉，放嘴里尝了尝，味道冲鼻子，但也不是不能下口。  
于是姜维看了看一片鼾声的楼下，推了下男人，“真没有更好的了。”  
男人皱了皱眉，伸手拿起剩下的肉，放嘴里悄无声息吃掉。  
姜维在一旁看着他，微弱的烛火下，男人颈上的淤痕还宛然如新。这是姜维的杰作，他和男人的初识，一场粗暴的性事。但真得是初识吗？同样的烛光下，看着同样的人，似乎是很久远前的事，却历历在目般熟稔。  
夜晚怎么如此容易让人感性。  
姜维平复住呼吸，缓缓开口，“我亏欠你一件事。”  
男人沉静的目光投在姜维身上，听姜维接着说，“在山洞的时候，我、算是伤害了你。作为补偿，你有什么想从我这里得到的东西，告诉我。”  
男人忽然笑了，伸出手，捻了捻烛芯，眼中尽是温柔的包容，  
“我想得到的，在你失忆前，已经从你这里得到了。”  
姜维看着男人烛光下忽明忽暗的脸。  
“也好。我要求不多，我可以继续叫你‘伯约’吗？比较习惯、唔——”  
任着心里的躁火熊熊燃烧，把人按倒在地，唇齿间攻城略地。  
再牵出一条细细的银线。姜维伸出一根指头，抹掉残留的水线，认真地看着缓缓起身的男人，  
“每次听到这个字，我的反应很大。尤其是你说出来。在我失忆之前，你一定这样喊过我吧。我答应你，你可以继续这样喊我，但是要小心后果，比如说刚才。”  
男人的眼神从迷离，慢慢变得澄透下来。只是依稀还残存了暧昧的余韵。  
“你该告诉我了，伯约。”他悠然把姜维手上的酒杯拿开，“现在是什么情况。”  
姜维正经地把酒局间打探到的消息，按逻辑稍微整理下，跟男人说了。  
男人低眉沉吟，“城外的是魏将军，应该是真的，不进去他依然有主动权。你说城内主掌事物的，是丞相府的向长史？”  
“应该是。”姜维点点头，出于严谨补充道，“城门口盘查的官员，奉的是向长史的名义。但目前进了城的士兵，尚没有出来的。城里面果然水深。”  
男人陷入了短暂的沉默。姜维并不太关心蜀国的事，他看着男人对着烛火沉思的样子，忽然熟悉的感觉泛滥上来。  
像是洪水与漩涡，纠缠上他和男人的脖子，像是曾经也有着同样的夜晚，他也是这样看着男人，他甚至能够预感，就像很久以前一样，男人做的决定，会影响他们的生死。他们似乎已经经过了几次生死。  
而现在，空中弥漫的危险气息，姜维同样也嗅到了。  
“你觉得，发生了什么事。”  
男人的声音打断了姜维紧绷的心弦。姜维蓦地抬起头，对着男人，把心里的判断说出来，  
“我听说在蜀国开战前，诸葛亮和魏延爆发过争执，魏延想集中兵力，奇袭子午谷，攻取长安，而诸葛亮并不同意，决定东边策反上庸太守孟达，西边三路分兵，行合围之事。而如今上庸失守，孟达亡奔南郑，三路兵已溃其二，诸葛亮本人也已失踪。”  
“魏延不像是会放弃主见的人，他现在迟迟不进城，我认为，他是在等诸葛亮的死讯。消息确定以后，他会按自己的想法，回头奇袭长安。”  
男人点头，姜维看见他脸上的忧思更重，心下一横，说道，  
“诸葛亮不太可能活着。魏延不进南郑城，说明城里人和他并非一心。早晚几日，蜀国必将大乱。”握着男人的手，“我去杀一个蜀官，你和我一起回魏国吧。我不会透露你的秘密，我会想尽办法，帮你获得你想要的东西。你想要地位，我就利用洛阳的人脉，帮你造势，和你一起进入尚书台，做两千石的官。你想要安宁，我也能给你。终南山、渭水畔，任何一处山河，我们可以一起去。”  
少年意志多慷慨，姜维说完这些，才意识到自己多么冲动。  
因为男人深邃的注视里，是不加掩饰的悲哀。  
他说，“这是你现在真正的想法。”  
姜维愣了，心里像把钝刀子，剜着了血肉。为什么这番话说出来，自己也在潜意识地抗拒？自己对魏国的归属感，真得有那么重吗？但是男人的难过，是真切在眼前的。他不会背叛蜀国，哪怕是现在这个死局——但蜀国难道还有救？  
姜维更没有想到。  
“好。”  
男人把手放在桌上，像是做了某种决断。姜维揣着疑惑与惶恐看男人，发现男人望着自己，眼中如万千缕月光，无比温柔，却不再难过。  
姜维心跳如鼓，“还可以商...”一只偏凉的手抵住他的嘴唇。  
眼前近在咫尺的，是姜维无意识间，已经无法抗拒的面容。淡淡的草药香随夜色袭来。  
“但在我们赴魏之前，你必须帮我，也算是帮蜀国，了结最后的一点事。”  
“告诉我。”  
不管是什么样的任务，哪怕要去魏延的枕头旁偷虎符，姜维也打算去做。也许只有这样，能让姜维真正的心安。  
男人左右回顾，轻声说，“杀掉向朗。”  
姜维想都没想便点了头。他的心里依然抗拒着背蜀的念头，只有思考能暂时让他解脱。  
压下杂念努力思考，无数念头一转而过，姜维似乎摸到了些原因，问道，  
“你怀疑，向朗是内应？”  
说出来时姜维都被自己的念头吓了一跳，向朗正名义上控制着南郑城，如果他真是内应，那么一旦魏延等人入城，岂不是——  
那魏延此刻沉默的抗命，竟然成了蜀军精锐至今尚存的头功。多么讽刺的意外。  
没等姜维继续细想下去，男人便朝他解释道，  
“我不确定。但是向朗是马参军最好的朋友。我们的谍报部门会抽查高级官员的信件往来，上个月的统计中，马参军只和向朗有过数份通信。”  
后来关键时刻，马谡却执行了与丞相诸葛亮所下达的完全相反的命令，彻底导致了棋局的崩溃。  
男人伸出手，揉了揉皱起的眉角。姜维将男人的疲惫看在眼里，再想到男人方才自报的‘间谍’身份，心里更加烦躁混乱。  
“向朗或许另有内情，如果他已经叛变，那南郑城在他手上一日，便更加危险一分。如果他没有叛，杀掉向朗后，南郑城若无人坐镇，随时有动乱的危险，但总比让叛乱者献掉城池要强。”  
姜维压抑着情绪，“只有见到向朗，才知道究竟怎么回事。”  
“现在只有你能见到他。你功夫很好，我却完全不擅长。该不该杀他，也许你见到他后，便能作出判断了...罢了。你要带我去魏国，还缺一个投名状，等到了向朗身边，无论你怎么做，你对我、对蜀的恩义，也算全其始终。”  
姜维脱口而出，“这不是你想要的。”男人一直很平静，却并不给姜维自辩的时间，继续说，“你需要先进城，找到你的帮手，首先你要做的是......”姜维苦恼地攥着拳头，到底先忍耐着把话听完了。  
男人，“记清楚了吗。”神色微微一动摇，“我希望你平安。”  
那一瞬间的温情没有逃过姜维的眼睛。同样在同时，姜维心里狂乱摇动的筛子，轻啪啪落定。  
“我最后问你一事，你不能骗我。”姜维盯着那双眼睛，“你是蜀人的间谍吧，蜀人会安排你，做那种事吗？我醒来的时候，发现你的身体构造很特殊。蜀人让你接近我，是利用这个特殊吗？”  
这问题太过直白，男人虽然镇定，脸仍然红了。  
“不会。”  
那就这样了。姜维心里狠狠松了气，姜维对自己做好的选择，已经没有任何隔阂了。尽管他清楚之极，与这个选择相对应的，会是一条截然不同的、布满荆棘与毒蛇的绝险之路。  
走一条顺利到过分的路，再朝男人的心血上插上一刀，姜维做不出来这种事，他骨子里的血性也不允许。  
男人把姜维的神情变化收在眼底。姜维这个孩子，这么多年过去，藏着心事不爱说出来，但这些心事在他面前，就像铜镜里的光影，早已一览无余。  
他并不必去问。  
男人俯身吹灭烛火，声音在黑暗中飘荡，“睡吧，伯约。两个时辰之后，南郑城卫开始换班，那是你潜入的最佳时机。”


	4. 潜入城中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如标题，走剧情ing，维维和亮亮（按文章顺序）第一次分开

丑时寅时交叠之际，姜维出现在南郑城东的水闸旁。  
砰的一声闷响，回弹在不远处的城墙上。  
“什么啊。”  
正要换班回营的小吏揉揉惺忪睡眼，提刀走过去看。  
趁这一转身的空隙，姜维摸走了他身上的水闸钥匙，叼着芦苇杆钻入护城河里。  
“又是哪只倒霉信鸽吗？”小吏摸着下巴反复查看周围，除了水上的苇草和浅浅涟漪，什么都是记忆中的样子。  
通过窄小的水闸铁门，姜维拖着一身湿透的衣服，爬到城中小路上。远远近近是宵禁巡逻的士兵。姜维不敢吭声，伏倒地上等待良机。  
关中都督吴懿。姜维默念了一遍这个名字。男人告诉姜维，如果想成功接近向朗，他需要一个帮手。吴懿便是这个帮手。姜维在脑海里搜刮了一遍信息，空空如也。不过这和他的失忆关系不大，哪怕是拥有完整记忆的姜维，也不太可能了解蜀国这些将领的情况——在丞相诸葛亮突然出兵之前，天下都认为蜀国的灭亡是早晚的事。  
姜维很想知道吴懿和男人的关系，不知道为什么，姜维开始有意识收集关于男人的一切零碎信息，尤其是人际关系。姜维在出发前，还是问了出来。  
男人说，“他是我的接头上级。”借着微弱的月光，姜维能看见男人支着头，看着自己思考着什么。  
男人忽然说，“间谍获得信息，是要付出等价对价的。”眉目微弯。  
姜维问，“你想知道什么？”看着男人心里腹诽，这信息量也太不对称，男人知道的自己，怕是比自己所知道的还要多。  
男人眨下眼，思考片刻，缓缓吐出几个字，“御史中丞，徐庶。”  
“徐中丞？”姜维顿时陷入思考。魏国置御史台阁，中丞是阁里千石的官，官不算大，但也绝对有存在感。姜维是去过好几次洛阳的人，也曾多次前往御史台提交文件，不应该没见过这个人。  
徐庶。姜维琢磨了一遍这个名字，有些熟悉。但再一细想，脑中空得像没沾墨的白纸。不应该，不应该。  
姜维困惑道，“或许徐庶并非御史中丞？”片刻决定不去纠结，“问点其他的吧。”  
男人微微摇头，像是已有预料，又像是有点失落，“不必。接着说正事。”  
若想像吴懿表明身份，自然需要信物。男人取过笔墨，信手写下几行字，姜维同步端详过去，竟发现这些文字稀奇古怪，他一个也看不懂。  
“这些字...看着像南夷之语。”  
姜维反应过来，吃惊地看着男人。  
男人颔首。长眉微挑。伸手将信叠好，放入小筒，交到姜维的手中。  
思绪回转如电。姜维摸出身上藏着信的竹筒，上面仿佛还带着男人的体温。  
姜维知道男人是地地道道的中原人士。相处数日看不出任何破绽，若是南夷，汉化得也太好了。但若是中原人士，能学会南夷繁复之语，显然是极度聪慧之人。  
而且对自己真是不一般的好。  
而且自己离不开他。  
驱散莫名泛起的绮思，姜维瞅到巡逻的空隙，小心翼翼左右躲闪，趁天色未亮的时候，移动到了目标街区。  
姜维将身影隐藏在柱子后，前方的建筑正门前，挂着‘吴府’两个遒劲大字。地方找对了。  
大门紧闭，门口落叶堆积，显然府主多日并未出来。  
蜀国内部恩怨不明，凭着直觉的判断，姜维绕开了大门，找到一处被树木隐蔽住的墙垣，跃了进去。  
吴府的内部陈设看着是上了年头的。一样的曲桥柳树，亭台池榭，灰暗的砖瓦和过时的纹饰，总让人想到更遥远的年代。也许远到了只有男人见过的、姜维从没经历过的岁月。满目旧绿里见不到人影。主宅还在花木掩映的更深处。  
姜维拿出了十成的警戒心态，一步一叩一停，留意身边山石草木的任何响动，挪到了主宅旁。  
木门依然是紧闭的，但镂窗与糊纸上的灰却没有积起来。府里一直都有人。姜维蓦地抬眼看着那近在咫尺的窗纸，他已经感觉到那薄薄的纸后，有着同样看着这层纸的一双眼睛。  
咚、咚、咚。  
忽然遥远的身后，吴府的大门叩击作响。姜维几乎是同时，缩身躲进了门前的灌木丛里。  
姜维听见来人并没等待太久，便由着人强行破开了府门，听动静大概有十二三个，脚步稳的出奇，都是带武器的熟手。那群人直接朝这边主屋走来，一点也不客气。走到门前的时候，屋门也开了。  
屋里传来中年人的声音，“贵客不请而来，是真要为难我这病人啊。”  
来人之首笑了笑，姜维从重重叠叠的枝干中窥得他相貌，看着那笑也是阴恻恻的。  
来人之首道，“将军还拿病来推脱，是不是太可笑。”却也不拜一下。  
姜维的眉头一皱，盯向他皮护臂里隐隐闪现的锋芒。  
“又是为了签名来的啊。我说过一次，向长史若是亲自来，事情还有商量的余地。他连这份诚意也没有，就让你们拿着联疏，让我来签。先不说你们的目的，就算我签了字，你以为没有丞相诸葛亮的钧令，凭你们这些人，就能调动虎步军与劲弩营？”  
“丞相诸葛亮。他还在吗。”  
来人之首脸上讥讽之意更甚，细瞧向屋里去，像是在观察周围情况。  
谁是敌，谁是友，姜维握紧宝剑，在心里已经分好了区块。  
“向长史诚意给的太足了。将军是看不清形势的人，是不明智的人，这事情小人都知道，他不知道，还让我来劝将军，还当他是个太平长史。也是，向长史要是明智，就不会把蜀国最要重的军机，当儿戏一样泄露出去。”  
里面人声音微怒，“魏贼还被秦岭挡着，家贼忙不迭就要卖国了！”  
图穷匕见！  
堂内刷刷刷兵戈出鞘，与外来众人激战一团。姜维飞身加入战场，直奔来人之首，不顾其惊愕目光，持剑缠杀起来。刀光剑影间瞥见堂最里面站着的中年人，那人持剑护在胸前，正好也看着姜维，神色间并无惊诧。  
并未过太长时间，激斗渐渐进入尾声。外来的黑衣人全部被制服在地，有几个当场吞药毙命，活的死的被堂中人拖了下去。来人之首武艺更为出色，在姜维和另外两人的围攻之下， 也终于露出颓势。姜维寻到他动作破绽，长剑横扫作幌子，忽然直朝那处破绽刺去，精准挑断他的手筋。  
另外两人几乎同时扑来，卡住那人喉舌，免得其吞毒自尽。制服住人后看向中年人。中年人点点头，人便被拖了下去。  
堂中青石砖上血迹斑斑，终于只剩下姜维一个人。  
中年人走下座位，手握刀柄，目不转睛瞧着姜维。姜维丢下剑，朝他半跪下来，姜维想这人一定便是吴懿了。  
姜维抬起头来看身前的人，提醒他，“吴将军，那人带的联疏仍在？”  
吴懿目光一转，才想起此事重大，暗带感激看了姜维一眼，立马让人把联疏搜出来。带到眼前，取了看了，仍跪在一旁的姜维，看着吴懿的眼神渐渐暗下来。  
“是空的。真是狡猾。”  
“他们直接朝着将军的命来的。”姜维心中已经有数，此刻也不掩饰什么了，“内贼很可能挟持了向长史。南郑城里心向外的人不少，他们拿着空奏疏来，也怕泄露这些人吧。”  
吴懿烦恼地踱着步，看向姜维，“起来吧。我早知道你进来了，就等着看你想做什么。你奉何人命令，找我有什么事情，尽请直说。”  
姜维点头，将贴身藏好的小筒取出，男人的密信正藏在筒内。  
吴懿取过竹筒抽出信。姜维站在一旁，紧密地看着吴懿的神情——  
刚展开信的那一刻，吴懿的表情都快控制不住，手也在微微颤抖。  
究竟什么内容能让吴懿这么失态。姜维满脑子是男人灯下写信的样子，目光沉静，长发蜿蜒如水。但那双极好看的眼睛每次看着自己时，总是蕴藏着自己读不出的情感。魏与蜀的这场战役。姜维不知道其中自己起了什么作用，也不知道男人起了什么作用。现在姜维在‘自己人’中了，但这些‘自己人’，对男人又是什么样的态度呢。姜维不知道，却因为在意而恐惧。  
等到吴懿看完信，姜维也从情绪中回神过来，刚刚他一直盯着吴懿出神。姜维发现吴懿看他的眼神也有些不一样了。  
吴懿道，“跟我去一趟别室。”

土墙向外，铜墙在里。墙面为镜，照耀满屋兵甲，寒光肃杀。  
姜维看着镜中自己全新的模样，头上矮方纱冠，着青白色衣裳，配青绶龟印，是蜀国低阶文官的装束。布衣紧覆下满身轻甲。不变的是那双黑而发空的眼。仿佛万物在这双眼中，并没任何不同之处。须臾后，姜维说，“这样应该行了。”  
“未时与申时交接之处，你就去丞相府，带着我的书信和这符，找向长史，说我同意合作，麾下军队交由他指挥。”  
吴懿将一半兵符交到姜维手上，又拿过信笺，塞进姜维腰封里，浓重的墨水味挥发出来，  
“你要做的，是周旋，是拖延。如果有余力，杀掉该杀的人，如果不该杀，那就尽可能保护他。拖过今日，大局便定了。”  
姜维将‘大局将定’几个字，放心里揣摩又揣摩，脚步朝外走。吴懿不会把更多的信息透露给他这个魏人。他问也没用。  
将要出室时却鬼使神差地，顿住脚步深深一拜，  
“此行危险至极，我有一个挂念，希望将军体恤。命我来送信的人，对蜀国的忠诚，不容天地置疑。我归附蜀国为将军做事，是因为他。如果将军寻到他，不可对他不利。如果将军定要加害他，我能活着回来，便成蜀国血仇之敌。我要死于此事，魂魄有灵，定也不会放过任何一人。”  
那双眼愈发黑深，深不见底。吴懿点头，心里微荡。  
姜维头也不回地走了。


	5. 费祎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走剧情ing

夕阳西下，暮合四野，通往丞相府的砖土道上，车马辚辚不绝，热闹至极。  
丞相府门口巡回着上千甲士，甲士们全身玄黑色的金属反射着霞光，远看过去既气派又炫目。与这过于盛大的驻军阵仗对比，矮墙低楼还有些陈旧的丞相府显得平平无奇。  
姜维握紧衣袖里的符，大步走过去。得了吴懿的任务，这次他是光明正大地，从正门走。  
目光与前方众人交接时，姜维忽然想，丞相诸葛亮，这座府邸真正的主人，这场战争与变局的始作俑者，究竟是什么样的人。  
很多人恨他，想彻底把他声名渲染到不堪，但更多的人爱他，愿意为他的心血去死。  
一个哪怕死了，也集了浓烈爱恨于一身的男人，究竟是个什么样的人。  
他在走到离门口还有几丈远的时候就被人拦下了。士兵们并不客气，尚未问他来意，便拥蹙来搜他全身。腰间的佩剑被抽出来，远远丢到一边去。姜维没有动手，也没去看剑。  
“吴将军同意受长史调遣，一半兵符已令我奉上，另令我与长史传达讯息。事态紧急，还不让我进去。”  
姜维的声音依然是冰冷的，这让他的言语举止，不觉带了些和年龄身份不符的气势，也让来验符的府官，态度稍微客气了点。  
府官接过他符，仔细对比纹路细节，匆匆跑进府里。天色越发黯沉下来，里面终于传来动静，门缓缓开了小半，另一个府官走出来，走到姜维面前，作出请的手势，  
“孟太守、向长史现在有客，请郎君随我进去，稍候片刻，二位大人自当引见。”  
孟太守，孟达。听着这名字，姜维脚步虽然没停，心里一片寒冷。孟达刚刚投降蜀国，反覆降臣不可轻信，怎么竟越到丞相府长史向朗的头上了。难道现在通过丞相府中枢操纵南郑时局的，竟然是这个叛徒？  
府内仆从一路小跑，为两人掌灯掌烛，姜维循着府里渐次点燃的灯火看去，只觉得处处是树影朦胧，处处是人影幢幢，处处都是藏兵布甲的鸿门宴。  
身边的府官突然长长吐了一口气，“吴将军终于行动了。”  
姜维眼瞳一缩，认真打量起那个府官。  
那个人依然略低着头，看着比自己大不了几岁，完全不引人注目的五官，声音平淡地就像念书一样，  
“在下费祎费文伟，是丞相府的参军。”眼眸一深，“也是吴将军和郎君的朋友。”  
姜维停下来，远远看着灯火通明的内室，声音故意有些惊讶，“在下秦微，并不认识费参军。”  
姜维确实是不认识费祎，更不敢随便相信任何人。不过费祎显然还有话要说，姜维张望四周，很默契地随费祎走到阴暗处，他有这份耐心慢慢听。  
就这样一步一步，退到了柏树下，树荫蓊蓊郁郁，似乎能将人的行动模糊在摇曳的枝干中。  
“费参军，这是干什么。”  
姜维抓住费祎那只将要掏出来的手，声音依然是平静的。费祎略有些惊讶地看了姜维一眼，似乎并不害怕，隐隐还因为姜维的身手有些高兴。  
拿到眼前一看，是一把三尺长的短刀，刀在鞘中，显然拿刀的人没有杀意。  
费祎说，“这是诚意。”  
姜维稍微松手，费祎便把刀放他掌中，“向长史有危险，如果事发，希望郎君用上它。”  
“看来他们很信任费参军，能让参军在相府带刀。”  
姜维终于放松了防备，检查刀周无误后，把它藏在衣服里。  
费祎苦笑一声，“时间不多，让我跟郎君交代一下情况吧。就如郎君所见，如今相府每道命令，名义上出自向长史，实际上已由孟达掌控。”丞相生死未卜，长史向朗威信不足，加上向朗与马谡交好，事涉马谡街亭大败，向朗的把柄在孟达手中，握得实实的，便被迫成了如今的局面。  
姜维也有过耳闻。孟达此前在蜀地做官多年，又受到蜀国先帝信任，和蜀国尚书令法正，托孤重臣李严是很好的朋友。虽然后来孟达被迫叛了魏国，但他在蜀国的根基盘根错节，一点也不比蜀国朝堂上的众官浅。现在孟达反叛回蜀，南郑城里的文官，加上向朗在内，还真没哪个的资历能压过孟达的。  
这几日来孟达借着向朗的名义，收敛军队聚拢权力，甚至暗杀吴懿这样的高级将领，其心迹可想而知。  
再往深了想，街亭的信息泄露，甚至街亭前夕诸葛亮突然遇刺的事，似乎暗中也和这连成了草线伏笔。  
远方渐渐传来动静。灯火廊下，屋门洞开，隐隐人流攒动。  
费祎使了个眼神，姜维跟着他走过去，身形重新暴露在光线中。  
耳边兵士不断巡逻的声音，屋里议论的嘈杂声，越发响亮起来。  
将要进去了，姜维低声问费祎，“你又是谁的人。”  
“我只是一枚提前布好的子。”  
“丞相诸葛亮？”  
“我们这位丞相，看着温和清雅，实际心有天下棋盘，对你我怎么走动，了如指掌。如果他活下来了，你可要小心他，我们这位漂亮丞相，可是会用蛊的。”  
费祎说罢，微微眯起眼，意味深长地叹息，  
“漂亮的男人，多少有些妖。”  
姜维不答话。  
他总不能跟费祎讲，前几日他莫名失忆了，同样遇见了一个长了雌穴的漂亮男人，自己还不可自拔爱上了这个妖孽。


	6. 危险的丞相府

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走剧情ing  
> 亮亮如今的真实身份终于揭露了，可惜维维还不知道

孟达盯着堂下二人，露出了胜利的笑容。  
他伸出手招呼费祎，热切地说，“费文伟，你终于回来了。这次出城联合魏延将军的人选，其他我已经敲定好了，但我想，你肯定是缺不得的。”  
费祎施施然地上前去，仿佛没看见姜维一般。他果然是受信任的。  
姜维冷眼看着满屋灯焰中的陌生人们。在那些灯焰更暗处，重甲碰撞的声音此起彼伏，人太多了，杀气太重了。  
姜维不再去看拥挤的四周，转而专注观察孟达身边——他身后是一展巨大的素绢屏风，上面映照黑浓浓一片，是山一样的人影，动静沉沉，山风沉沉。  
姜维刺杀不了他。  
哪怕他不再眷恋那个人，不用再惜命，搏一次以命换命，他几乎也杀不掉他。  
身前的费祎拾着令信一拜，掀起衣摆匆匆从姜维身边走过。姜维有一种不好的预感，但他现在顾不过来。  
孟达举起手中半枚兵符，明显是在问姜维，“你便是吴将军的信使吧。”  
“是。”姜维长长跪下，额头贴着地毯，“吴将军认为，如今不能再等丞相消息了，大军分散，不利国家，所以派我前来，携带兵符交予向长史，以表将军忠诚。”  
孟达的声音高高回旋在他头上，“吴将军他人呢。”  
姜维应声，将排演了几遍的对话说出来，  
“将军大病未愈，不能领兵，深觉失职。将军特地命令我，向太守和长史谢罪，太守与长史有此兵符，一样有名义调动将军麾下军队。同时，将军自觉负国之望，有卸职回成都朝廷之意，特令我传达此意。”  
座中有几个人出言讽刺，“吴将军果然明哲保身。”  
孟达微笑，“无妨。吴将军说的对，如今，不能再等丞相消息了。”  
来了。姜维缓缓抬起头，手无意识在衣袖里握成拳。  
孟达站起身来，身后屏风上的隆隆山影耸动着。他负手，带着试探的语调，看着跪在堂下的姜维，  
“丞相长史向朗，身犯大罪，吴将军应该不知道吧。其实这很正常，现在局势敏感，为了蜀国利益，本府和向长史长谈过心，只能先封闭消息。所以这些天来，南郑丞相府的各项命令，用的依然是向长史的名义，盖的也依然是向长史的印鉴。但是，罪就是罪。”  
“街亭大败，咎由马谡。而丞相先前遇刺，则是因为军队泄密。而这泄露机密，害丞相涉险之人，便是向朗向长史。向长史不谨慎，铸下大错，却因惧怕责罚，从未主动请罪。直到本府救了一个重要的证人，得到了他手上的书信，也就是泄密的证据。”  
孟达突然笑了，“这个证人，正是马谡。”  
姜维一愣，余光扫视整个屋子，却并没有见人露出诧异神色。  
姜维心里顿时一冷。马谡，街亭的败将，多米诺的第一块骨牌，背负着未知的罪孽和秘密，落入了更深的阴谋手里。这个阴谋，由未知的手精心培育，如同暗潮，如同密网，牢牢地笼住了魏蜀边境的这座南郑城，勒紧了蜀汉丞相诸葛亮的喉咙。它还会分化成什么样子，在它彻底摧毁这个国家之前，他该怎么帮男人阻止他。  
姜维不能明抗。拖延与周旋。他想起自己受到的嘱托。跟着这个大局周旋，小心地蛰伏着，伺机而动。  
于是当着满屋的魑魅魍魉，姜维轻轻地，露出了同样的笑容，  
“如今，再等丞相也是无用之事。没有了丞相，那也就不再需要丞相的长史。孟府君既已主事，那我和吴将军作为蜀国臣子，当然听孟府君的命令。”  
孟达鼓掌，“好！”  
转头便吩咐婢女，“快为这位郎君备座，斟酒。”

在表明立场后，孟达和姜维说话时，语气也真诚了许多。  
“本府已派别将，持吴将军交来的兵符，前去接管军队。费参军一行人已经出城，持节令召回魏将军。今夜合军计划便要执行，你虽然是忠臣，但为了大业万无一失，本府也不能放你回去复命。你且留在这里，不会有人加害于你。”  
姜维接过酒，佯抿一口，“谢府君照料。”  
孟达在主座上，握了握酒杯，还是没喝，而是叹了口气，  
“本府理解吴将军和你的想法。你们看不起向长史，同样未必不对本府存疑。但本府与魏国君臣上下结有仇怨，之前也是受了魏国文帝庇护，方能苟活至今。如今文帝驾崩，本府再向着魏国，只有死路一条。本府在南郑冒险做的这些事，全番为了蜀国，公心可鉴。等到大军合集，魏国撤军，你们与本府同回成都，受朝听赏之时，希望你们能和本府坦荡相对，到时候再找个酒肆，痛痛快快喝一场。”  
人声暄暄，钟鼓击响。  
姜维心一转念，附和孟达，陷入感叹，“外面不太平。不知道向长史，能不能活过今夜。”把话题引到他关注的事情上来。  
孟达说，“本府没想过杀他。”  
烛火间有两个身影走到孟达身前，低声耳语片刻。姜维举起酒杯，以袖遮鼻，目光就在这番隐蔽间，飞快跳跃在那两人的纱笼冠上，他们甚至刻意没有露出脸，就又安静地消失在屏风后。  
片刻之后，又有两个武士一前一后、引了一个中年人，从屏风后出来。  
姜维立刻看过去，衣着洁净的中年人，恹恹看了他一眼。  
孟达看着姜维，“你和向朗走一趟吧。委屈一下，关个三五天。等大计成功，本府会放你们出来。”

同一时分，南郑城西北郊。  
夜色如铁，军行如雷。  
上万蜀军精锐在后，吴懿前行一步，对着土坡上站着的人长跪，激动迸泪，  
“丞相，末将已按您命令，先遣劲弩营暗中包围叛臣官舍，又遣军队埋伏在粮囤附近。费参军看见您派的人，定会在魏将军处作出相应行动。末将救驾来迟，城内城外三军将士，只等丞相调遣！”  
男人缓缓转身，手托一盏硕大纸灯，洁白无匹。  
“给我火。”  
他的眼眸微微垂下。

明月初升。  
“这是信号！”  
城内各处埋伏守将，“放火！擒贼！”


	7. 地道重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重逢了，第一段剧情线终于走完了  
> 穿插维维15年前的回忆，也是剧情的伏笔之一  
> 下章开始无脑撒糖

姜维抬头看天，怔住了。  
越过丞相府的飞檐，飘飘忽照亮长夜的，皎皎明月灯。  
头脑中凝滞的、被无尽混沌压制住的澎湃回忆，开始搅动，开始失控。  
同他被押解到一处，正走向牢狱之路的向朗，见姜维盯着天空出神，也朝着看过去，那盏明灯落入眼中。  
向朗叹了一口气，“真美啊。”

“元直哥哥说了不能翻过百里山，翻过山就是江陵地界，当天回不去。”  
“阿维，你光是责怪我，但我说翻山去看看时，你也没反对啊。”  
“我没有怪先生的意思。只是，晚上还在山里过，太危险了。元直哥哥也找不到我们。要是我长大了，我就能单独带先生回去了。”  
“如果我说，我能让他找到我们呢。”  
“先生！”  
“来，我们捡些树枝，我教你做明月灯。当月灯飞到高天上，元直哥哥看到了，就能跟着过来了。”

“我一定见过这灯。”  
姜维从回忆中如梦方醒，喃喃道。  
那时候他很小很小。逝去的漫长岁月就和那些对话断章一样飘渺。但是他们的脸，他怎么就记不清了。怎么不再多想起一点。就差一点。  
天高月小，灯影邈邈，寒夜辽阔无边无际。  
周围树声风声人声兵甲声涌回现实。  
武士终于是不耐烦了，走上前来，朝姜维和向朗的手臂上狠狠一推，“拖拉什么呢，不要命了。”

一行人继续朝前走。  
“我不会再分心了，向长史。”  
向朗扯扯嘴角，似乎想笑，却连敷衍的力气也没有。姜维看得出来，他眼前这位丞相府向长史，经历了多日的精神煎熬。可能对于现在的向朗来说，仕途尽毁，命运未卜，一切都没什么好在乎的。  
但姜维不在乎这些。现在他认为向朗不能死，向朗一定知道很多事情，而这些事情对挽救蜀国，多半有大用。  
“向长史。”姜维依然尊敬地称呼着他，一边暗中仔细观察周围情况，“现在这路您熟吗。”  
向朗想都没想，“很熟。”  
他看了看身边监视着的两个武士，像是不想再顾忌了，话脱口而出，  
“真是讽刺。孟达前些天带着马谡威胁我，我为了保我和马谡的命，一切听了他。孟达让人押着马谡，领着我，走的也是这条路。丞相府里有很多机密监狱，这条路尽头就是。马谡被关在那儿，不知道死没死。我什么都听孟达的，误国误民，现在一样也被关到那儿去。我的罪太重了，就算孟达放了我，我也放不过自己。”  
姜维低声说，“人要是死了，连赎罪的机会也没了。”  
周围越发是黑得伸手不见五指。光源与喧嚣被抛在远远的身后。而姜维默不作声地，把衣袖里的短刀往里塞了塞。他稍微更改了计划。  
姜维本来想趁机解决掉这两个武士，带着向朗逃走。但现在，牢里还有一个马谡。  
如果他俩现在逃了，就是打草惊蛇，马谡必死。  
街亭种种过咎，南郑种种阴谋，扭系在马谡身上，形成一个扣眼。要解扣拨开迷雾，马谡也不能死。  
穿花径，过篱墙，厚实的墙壁横断前路，山穷水尽。  
武士走上前，放下灯，蹲到墙角处，探到一处隐蔽机关，暗下去。  
木头板子和机械铁轮沉重声音吱呀响起，在姜维的面前，一处地块缓缓裂开一个正方形洞口，露出洞口朝下延伸的土阶。

走到地下的秘密监狱，压抑的气息扑面而来。  
小心。藏了人。  
烛火打在向朗的脸上，姜维避开两个武士，对向朗作着唇语。  
向朗的额头上冒出汗水。  
举起火炬，走到尽头，最深处的木栅栏里，锁着一个满面污垢的囚犯。  
向朗激动地大步走过去，“马幼常！”  
有箭！  
姜维低吼着偏头，那只箭险险地擦过他耳际，钉在方才他面向的木栅栏上。  
两个武士瞬间拔出刀来，姜维转头盯过去，黑暗里五只暗弩已经瞄准了他和向朗，冰冷的铁锋闪动。  
“且慢！我是吴将军的人。”  
姜维忽然抓过向朗，不顾他神色惊骇，袖刀出鞘。  
而闪着寒光的刀锋，却对准着向朗的脖颈。  
“哦？你看着倒是陌生。”  
一个持弩人朝前走了几步，手上端着的寒星光影冷冷，瞄准未偏分毫。  
“吴将军交了兵符，已经是自己人，为什么要对自己人动手。”  
“你并不是吴将军，要你确是吴将军的人，只能自认倒霉。”  
“我可以交出向朗的头。”姜维握紧了刀柄，声音诚恳，“向朗知道的太多，由你们来杀，不如由我杀。权且做一个投名状。也权且当你们大人，卖我们吴将军一个面子。”  
那个持弩人科科地笑了，“有意思。”  
武士双手握刀，转而向着持弩人低头禀告，“长官，他确实是吴将军所派。孟太守也发了话，这个人在我们船上，不必杀。”  
“是吗？”  
持弩人看着姜维，眼睛溜溜地转动，笑意深沉。  
汗水从姜维的手掌渗入木头刀柄，而他的头脑愈发地冷静，他施展着浑身解数，用眼神演绎着友善与期盼。  
“那就你来杀。先杀向朗，再杀马谡。杀了这二人，放你活着出去。”  
在那双黑深的眼中，持弩人偏开弩锋，举起右手。  
剩余藏匿在黑暗中的四人端着弩，缓缓移动到灯火中。  
刀落血溅。  
为首的持弩人瞪大眼，脖上红线无限扩大。  
那死人还没来得及倒下，又是几道刀影劈过，腥浓的血雾中分不清厮杀的身影。  
“杀！”  
还活着的武士眼底暴红，举刀朝姜维身侧扑来，被姜维躲闪开来，削下衣袖长长一条。姜维左躲右闪，避开乱弩，不忘以身掩护一旁呆若木鸡的向朗，左砍右劈。终于一阵生死搏杀后，姜维双手持刀，将最后一个敌人从肩头至腰猛力劈成两截。  
呼——  
姜维大口喘着气，刀掉落在地上，痛苦地闭紧双眼。  
他的背上中了一箭。血肉的疼痛朝四肢百骸蔓延。敌众我寡，敌暗我明，如果开始不冒险行计麻痹，他已经死在这里了。  
姜维半跪在地。满眼黄黯的烛火，在眼前眩晕成一圈圈光圈。  
外面是大军砍杀的声音，刀兵碰撞，惨呼不绝。似乎有人已经发现了密道。很多人，非常多的人，刺耳的兵戈声。越来越近，越来越近。  
向朗蹲在姜维身旁，声音绝望，“我们死定了。”  
“要活着...”  
“我要知道...要活着...我要活着见到他...”  
回忆与现实穿插在薄薄的灯气与雾气里，白烟缭缭，如同男人的脸，如同他的眼神，如同他的吐息。他在他身下纠缠时的吐息，他啃噬着他光裸的肩。  
姜维的眼睛快撑得裂开，硬是凭意志力抓住了刀，摇摇晃晃，站了起来。  
他的头越来越昏沉了。姜维已经意识到，这绝不只是因为伤口。

那群不速之客的声音从不远处传来。  
“丞相，这些尸体都是反贼的！”  
“仔细找，向长史和马参军就在这里。”  
“找到向长史和马参军了！他们还活着！”

骤然声音大变，“丞相！不可过去！”

烟气雾气恍惚一瞬间在姜维的眼底散去了。  
那人持着蜡烛，披一袭铁玄色狐裘出现在他面前，贴身裹得还是落难时沾灰的衣衫，更显苍白清素。  
那人看见他时眉间的凝重倏然化开，化成了一种失态。  
那人走过去，半蹲半趴地扶持住姜维，长长拖曳到地上的绒黑色的裘衣，裹着的消瘦身体微微颤抖。  
姜维费力抓住男人那只抚上他肩颈的手，“他们叫你丞相。你是诸葛亮。”  
他现在注意到诸葛亮的眼睛是这么大，那双眼睛明明是璀璨的、喜悦的，那份闪闪熠熠的喜悦看起来却比泪水还沉重。此刻他如果落了泪，定会化成鲛人的珍珠。  
诸葛亮竭力平静地、温和地说，“没事了。”  
微凉的手抚上姜维背后的伤口，再带着温热的鲜血，捧在两人交错的呼吸前。  
姜维攥紧了诸葛亮的手，眼中闪过无限不甘与眷恋，“我中毒了，别走，告诉我，我们以前...”  
“不是毒。”耳边诸葛亮的声音渐渐虚无，“你不会有事。现在真的不会有事了。过去了。伯约。过去了。”  
不是毒...  
你是知道的...  
姜维倒在诸葛亮衣摆上，昏迷不醒。  



	8. 南郑丞相府H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp而已，无剧情，粗暴H，慎  
> 

平明时分，镇北将军魏延率麾下精兵万人，入南郑城，见丞相，还军权。  
满城官兵得见，魏延见到蜀相之时，跪下请罪。  
丞相亲自下车相迎，言语间毫无怪罪，有意模糊掉魏延拥兵自重的事，反而褒奖魏延的北伐功勋。  
钧令诏下，追捕首恶孟达，斫杀乱党主谋。废向朗，囚马谡。  
至此，南郑之乱终于平息。

南郑城举办了简单的庆功宴。  
费祎是这场宴会上最意气的存在。在叛乱中，费祎成功取信于魏延，揭发了同行者欲图毒杀魏延的阴谋，既救下了蜀汉一员骁勇将领，同时成功打压了魏延的气焰，让他出奇顺利地交权归附。  
二十七八的年纪，立下这番大功，前途一片光明。  
蜀国确实需要一些新的英雄，来驱散开街亭之战后惨淡的云雾了。  
诸葛亮坐在首位之尊，看着庭下围绕费祎斟酒的相府臣子，微微舒展下眉头，从袖里取出一份竹简，安静地读着。  
狱卒从向朗处取得的简书，上面写了南郑城一半官僚的名字。  
流水盘灯，觥筹交错。  
费祎讲了个风趣笑话，把周围人逗得大笑起来。笑话未必有多精彩，但大家太久没笑，这是最应景的机会。  
抬头朝庭上一看，转转眼睛，推搡着上前，“诸君让让，让让。”  
“文伟来了？”  
诸葛亮并没有抬头，修长的指节停留在竹简上某处。  
费祎轻声笑，“丞相啊。这次一收网，鱼可真是不少。”  
诸葛亮未置可否，空气中流淌着醇厚的酒香。费祎就在旁边，安静看着他，余光里扫到堂下靠前的一处华座，案上是美酒佳肴，可是座位是空的。  
“文伟。”  
费祎赶忙回过神来，看见丞相大人伸出那只好看的手，把竹简束好，说，  
“你是很有潜力的人，只是缺少经验。孤很看重你。等成都的旨意下来，你就离开南郑，去吴国使馆住一段时间。”  
费祎微讶，来不及消化更多信息，只好先点头把这任命接住，“遵丞相钧令。”  
费祎终于看见诸葛亮抬起头来，侧脸高贵而美丽，眼神逡巡在堂下衮衮诸臣中，又似定在了某一处——便是那处空座。  
费祎问道，“当阳侯，还没有来吗。”  
当阳侯是姜维在蜀国新的封爵。以弱冠之龄膺侯爵之尊，足见其文武之材，也足见蜀国朝廷真正的掌控者诸葛亮对他的重视。  
“他的伤没好。”  
丞相大人平淡地说出这句话。费祎小心翼翼地观察着他的脸色，当阳侯消失了半个月，谁都知道这是一句推饰之辞。

春深露重。到了傍晚，宴消人散。  
沿着丞相府深处的朱栏，诸葛亮缓缓朝里屋走去。旷旷庭院里，深浓的幽兰花草，散着清淡薰香。  
木制的长廊地上摩挲着衣摆拖曳的声音。  
那声音突然一顿。  
诸葛亮有些疲惫地说，“你现在肯见我了。”  
姜维从不知道哪处出来，黑暗中的他浑身笼罩着孤冷的气质，  
“我不打算原谅你。”  
用力抓住袖中手腕，把人拽进屋中。  
激烈拖拉的动作之间，长袖扫过满屋书纸，散乱地上，一片狼藉。烛火昏昏。  
到榻边时，姜维停下来，盯着诸葛亮的眼睛，手没松。用力一推，诸葛亮便跌倒在上面，身下压着床帏与枕衾。那截手腕上一圈淤青。  
诸葛亮慢慢举起手，像是想遮住自己脸。  
他听见姜维冷笑了一声，“这是什么。”  
侧过目看过去，榻旁那碗漆黑的汤药，已经放冷了。  
诸葛亮的脸藏在袖子下，“没什么，倒了吧。”

早晨的时候，诸葛亮在自己的卧室中秘密召见占卜师赵直。  
“他的记忆，还有机会恢复吗？”  
“这是很困难的事情，丞相大人。我会尽量想办法。”赵直不卑不亢地一拱手，“占卜师也不是万能的，人世多苦，总归是有得有失。”  
诸葛亮低声地说，“也不是急事，请先生帮我留心了。”  
失忆的姜维已经对蜀没有异心。向朗能活下来，证明了这一点。  
但如果不是这样...诸葛亮不能再给蜀增加破坏力巨大的不确定性。他只能这么做，就像他已经做过的事一样，在装信的竹筒里下蛊，定时发作，让人无法逃脱棋局。幸好他不用做之后的事了。幸好向朗活着。  
赵直突然紧盯着诸葛亮，“丞相，不太对劲。”  
作为专门和各类妖异之事打交道的专家，赵直很清楚诸葛亮的秘密。  
丞相大人端坐在对面，衣袍也是染深的幽兰色，一言不发。在妖体生物中，望之风华也丝毫不逊。  
赵直缓缓摇了摇头，从漆盒中拿出一颗药丸，兑水入碗，化作深浓液体，压低声音，  
“雌体一旦被侵入，会和女子一般，有怀妊的风险。此药可免忧患，请丞相及时服下。”  
诸葛亮将深深的目光投到那碗药中。

姜维复又抓住诸葛亮手腕那处，把他手移开，逼他露出脸对视。诸葛亮疼痛地轻嘶了一声。  
青年人的眼睛里闪现一丝残忍，“药。你还要再给我下一次蛊吗。”  
诸葛亮摇头，另一只手伸出来，握住姜维紧握他腕间的那一只。是一种自虐，是双重的疼痛，安静地发泄，如此地顺从。  
“回答啊。”  
姜维把手伸进诸葛亮层层叠叠厚重的下裳里，伸出三根手指，用力往柔软紧缩的雌穴里顶了一下。诸葛亮吃了痛，头立刻往前一倾，抵到姜维右肩上。大腿紧紧夹住姜维的手掌。很软，有些凉。  
诸葛亮张开口，紧紧咬着姜维的衣料，握着姜维的那只手反而更用力了。他整个人因为手腕的剧痛而微微颤抖，但仍然不说话。  
姜维的眼神更冷了。拿你自己下手，你倒是知道怎么对付我。  
他放开抓着诸葛亮手腕的那只，反向和诸葛亮使劲的手交合纠缠，按上枕头。深埋在诸葛亮雌穴里的那三根手指，费力地朝更深处挤着，扩张着。那深处渐渐湿滑起来，忽然张翕几下，诸葛亮便止不住喘起来。  
“吃得很舒服啊，骚货。”  
姜维恨恨地笑了一声，手指加快动作，埋下头来开始舔舐诸葛亮下面那根浅粉色的肉柱。舌头紧紧贴住柱身，口腔上壁有意无意触碰那分外柔软敏感的柱头，诸葛亮的喘气声开始断断续续，雌穴翕动地更厉害了，滑水摩挲间把姜维那几根手指带到了更深的花心。  
感觉下体滚烫如火，姜维不想再忍，忽然口腔包紧那已滴滴答答淌水的肉柱，用力一吸吮——  
呜！  
诸葛亮带着颤音叫了出来，雌穴瞬间滚烫，柱顶喷出一小股白浊，气味清淡。  
姜维松开唇，欺身压上去，用刚玩射了诸葛亮的那只水津津的手握住诸葛亮的下颌，吻住他，把口腔里他射出来的白浊，用自己的舌尖，抹在他舌头上，牙龈上，甚至不准备就这样放过他，把他头抓起，唇舌送得更深，滑腻带着黏丝的浊液，滴落上诸葛亮的喉头。  
诸葛亮的气腔中发出断断续续的哀鸣，姜维把一部分他的液体喂给他后，终于松开他唇，把自己唇舌上剩余的他的浊液，细密地舔舐干净，吞下去。  
诸葛亮伸出一只手，抚住胸口，发着抖咳嗽起来，点滴白浊咳出来，沾到手上。  
姜维抓住那只手，把上面的浊液也舔掉。突然解开下裳，把早已硬热的肉柱，对准诸葛亮的雌穴送进去。那穴刚刚被手指玩高潮了一次，正源源不断涌着滑液，姜维腰部用力，肉柱便挤开紧致穴口，猛地送入大半根。诸葛亮难以经受，倒在枕上，惊喘随着呛回的咳嗽连动引起了更剧烈的咳嗽和颤抖，已经咳不出浊液了，咳得全是清淡的水。姜维居高临下俯视着他，只觉得浑身被火烤着，烧得要命。烧到心里，痛的要命。这算是报复了吗，这能算是报复吗。  
姜维一把搂住诸葛亮，紧紧贴在自己怀里，这样坐着交媾，肉柱进得更深了些。雌穴紧紧得无一丝缝隙地滚烫柔软地包裹住肉柱。诸葛亮伏在他肩膀上，身体颤抖着，颤抖一下咳一下，长发下的汗水与泪水与咳出来的水沾湿了姜维的后背。  
姜维大口喘起气，手臂收得越来越紧，想把他彻底占有，玩坏，坏了也是我的，坏了修好，再玩坏，再修好。姜维一点一点，扭过头，朝着诸葛亮后背与脖颈的交界处咬下一口，同时下身使力，一下一下朝那已被喂得痉挛的软肉里面撞。  
插入，出来，再插入，再出来。被玩到涨红发烫的雌穴，碾磨着肉柱上高高翻出的流着黏水的刃头，天翻地覆，天地旋转，姜维一边搂着诸葛亮，到后来甚至捞起诸葛亮的长发，对着那水黏黏的发丝疯狂地亲吻。  
姜维睁着眼，喷薄着射在他雌穴深处。再咳便真坏掉了，姜维僵硬地想，把深切的缠吻印在诸葛亮的锁骨上。  
诸葛亮被他在怀里又搂了片刻，小心地放在了床榻上。榻上的人身体仍在颤抖，喉咙腔里断断续续冒出声音，发红的眼角尽是水痕，满脸水渍浊液，眼睛里终于不见清明，而是一片迷迷糊糊的情欲，混乱，勾起人无数施虐的欲望。  
姜维没有听清楚。诸葛亮抓着姜维的衣袖，颤抖着，很快便昏睡了过去。  
我还没有原谅你。姜维安静地看着他沉睡。我不会放过你。


	9. 仓曹掾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，恋爱脑，考前的摸鱼  
> 离H一个月过去了，亮亮没有喝药，作孽啊

天色稍稍露白时，诸葛亮还是极准时地醒了过来——这十五年来，没有一日他不是这样。  
他眼前天旋地转的暗灰渐渐消散掉，露出一张英俊的面孔，但这张更为成熟的面孔看他的样子，依然是他熟悉的，和十五年前好像没什么分别。这种熟悉的感觉让他内心长久冰封的某个角落融化了，融成水，成为看不见的泪水。  
原来你长大了。  
诸葛亮眼中的光影颤了一下，又把那一刹的柔软敛了起来，恢复成平日的清明如镜。  
刚试图挣起身来，后面和腰身入了骨的疼痛立时让他深皱眉头。姜维立刻揽住了他，声音生硬，还有点发抖，  
“躺回去。”  
诸葛亮看见姜维眼中狂乱的动摇，也明白他不会再把自己怎样了，至少当下不会。便颇为顺从地由着他托住自己后肩颈，慢慢地，放下陷入素青绸缎的被衾里。他顺势闭上了眼，睫毛长扫，好像又睡了过去。  
诸葛亮是很疲累的，面对姜维时，更是思绪紊乱的。他还没来得及想好，从此以后怎么和姜维处下去，尤其是以现在的身份，背负着完全失衡的、沉重的回忆。  
除了他合应弥补的。  
而且当他每次睁开眼，与这个当年的孩子，四目对视时，丞相大人根本无法去想这个问题。  
姜维起身拉下厚重的窗帷，遮起半间天光，手攥紧了帷绳，又忍不住看了榻上的人一眼。  
他已经不眠不休看了他一夜。每向他看去一眼，他便无时无刻不在为那半个月遗失的时光追悔痛苦。  
诸葛亮欺骗了他，蛊惑了他，而最后受到惩罚的，竟然还是他。

中午时分，丞相与当阳侯前往南郑监狱。两个人一前一后，并不怎么交谈。新归降的当阳侯是看不出表情的，而丞相神色之间，有着隐隐郁结之气。一路上接应负责的官吏，察言观色，心里均是战战兢兢。  
木栅栏隔开两方天地，设了简单的坐垫。  
马谡看着颇有精神，至少比变乱夜晚的萎靡模样好了不少。见丞相大人走近栅栏，展衣坐下，凡所问话，必会回答。语言条例逻辑清晰，隐隐可见少年得意时的风采。  
随侍的狱卒从官们，不由得交换眼神，尽是无声的叹息。  
这也是与丞相大人的不近人情对比而来。时间流逝，狱卒们续了两批烛油，那些冷静的无止无尽的质询，和着抄书吏纸上沙沙的声音，令人尤为感受到狱里的寒冷。  
对话快结束时，诸葛亮看着马谡，声音听不出情感，“孟达死了。”  
“哦。”马谡点点头，手上稻草扭曲成麻花，“定也是司马懿灭的口。”  
突然那拧结的稻草扯断了，栅栏里的囚犯扑上前来，引得暗中站着的姜维握住剑柄。马谡死死抓着木栅栏，脸快要从那两道竖杠中挤出来，声音痛苦，“孔明哥哥，你会杀我吗？”  
诸葛亮的面上终于闪现一些波澜。  
他抬头看着狱卒，“端一盆水来。”  
很快盛着热水的陶盆被端来，小心翼翼放在地上。  
丞相大人取过米黄色的巾帕，低下头，将它细细密密浸饱了水分。  
再亲手捞出来，带到马谡面前，仔细擦拭囚犯那张本就体面整洁的脸。  
马谡一边掉下眼泪，终于地，眼神永久黯淡下来，“我知道了。”

诸葛亮骤然站起来，带着身后哗啦啦收拾纸笔物件的狱吏官吏朝外走去。出了监狱后春光如煦，照到帝国宰相过白的面孔上，仿佛还经停在寂静的冬天。  
姜维的声音冷不丁从身后响起，“他喜欢您。”  
诸葛亮终于转过头，“我还是要杀他，你也看得出来。”  
姜维沉眸看着他面上过深的霜雪，放轻了声音，试图让他好受一些，“你可以流放他，总有别的方法。只要处理得当，不会有人有异议。”事实上姜维对马谡毫无了解，更没心思真去在意他生死。  
“马幼常或许罪不至死，但他必须死。”  
“您不想他死，他便可以不死。”  
诸葛亮垂下眼帘，隔着姜维三尺距离，没有说话。  
姜维亦是守着这三尺距离，上级与下属，这是他们全新的关系，亦是在外合应谨守的尺度。只是青年侯爵的眼神，紧紧抓着位高权重的情人不放松。  
一阵东风拂来，落红如雨。点点沾在高冠广袖上，说不清是美丽还是狼狈，只是刹那迷了年轻人的双眼。  
就在那阵悄无声息的雨声中，诸葛亮走近一步，伸手拉住姜维的手，声音很轻，  
“伯约，你知道我是怎么想的吗？”  
姜维看了眼身后的属吏们，他们已经退到不会打扰人的距离，便回过头来，认真看着诸葛亮的眼睛，另一只手合上他略冰的手，“我不知道你和他有什么故事，过去和你有关的事，我几乎都忘了。”  
他的话说的平静，却也是暗潮汹涌。诸葛亮听得出来，并不欲在这个时候细讲，他活得有些久了，见多了人与事与别离，却还没有可悲地麻木。  
“我要杀掉一个长久爱重我的小朋友。我很痛苦。但我的内心更深处，其实是庆幸。庆幸我要杀的人，不是你。”  
姜维看着他的眼神复杂起来，下蛊的事情在昨夜之后，他一直在潜意识回避。手上的力度收紧了。  
诸葛亮，“做决定是一瞬间的事。我在这个位置上，遇见什么事情，该怎么做，并没有太多种选择。伯约。但真要把刀斧落下来，”把两人交扣的手带上自己的心口，“这里，并不是石头。”  
姜维倔强地看着他，“但我不要你骗我。”  
他的手依然贴在诸葛亮的心口，衣料繁复厚重，那后面一下一下跳动的方寸之地，却如白焰一样灼烧上他的手掌。  
这是自己真正想要的。姜维缓缓抽了口冷气。南郑郊外客栈里慧黠而亲和的男人，面前华服衣冠中执掌钧衡的蜀国丞相诸葛亮，其实都是同一个人。他无法割裂他们，只能由着同样的爱欲支配沦陷。  
但姜维真实的想法不过，再回到客栈里那个破败而温暖的夜晚，信交到自己手里时，诸葛亮能跟他说实话，哪怕这个实话是温柔的尖刀。  
他听见诸葛亮的声息更低了，低到不知道是在给哪个时候的自己说，“我欠你太多了。我从来只想让你更好的。”

一天过去，丞相府议事会上，姜维终于出现在大众眼前，以一个新的实职身份：丞相府仓曹掾。丞相府众人对这项人事任命不可谓不惊讶，吴懿已经回了成都，魏延听到任命之后，整天眼睛都定在姜维身上，恨不得把他盯成透明，因为命令未到暂时滞留南郑的费祎，也不止一次用眼神朝丞相大人确认，是掾还是史，究竟有没有错。  
姜维得知这个消息只比众人早两个时辰。平明时车驾开出前，诸葛亮走到姜维身边，跟他交代了这项任命。  
“这只是第一项考验。你能否尽快服众，能否胜任这个职位，大家拭目以待。”  
望着神色变幻的姜维，丞相大人的细眼微弯，春意三分，  
“孤不会偏袒仓曹相关任何事情，伯约只能靠自己了。”  
见此场景姜维恨不得立刻把人推到车里当场办掉，面上不动不响地，手缓缓从不知何处探出，果然诸葛亮下意识躲避了一步。果然是投鼠忌器，姜维满意地收回了手。  
诸葛亮这项任命，确实极为大胆，但也算合理之举。  
姜维在魏国时候，履历便是上计掾，管钱粮的低级文官。到了蜀国叙才录用，继续从事仓曹老职业，上手也更顺利。只不过丞相府的掾，便是一曹之长，权力实在不小，而姜维的年龄放在整个丞相府，也实在太年轻了。  
就像诸葛亮作为一国丞相，年龄在从古之今同级别宰辅中，也是如此显眼的年轻。

丞相当日便给仓曹分配了任务，清点孟达僭职时期，南郑城府库粮谷的变化情况。  
这是一项极度繁琐的工作，在当日丞相府会议结束后，姜维直接去了府库，召集所有属下官吏，并把计处的建兴五年六年所有资料全部搬入府库，亲自清点浏览。  
堆积如山的简书随着推车缓缓挪到内室，天色已黑，仓曹一众官吏排列站在桌案前，各怀心思看着专注翻阅着计簿的、这个颇有风姿而过于沉默的年轻长官。  
而这一系列的清查盘点，又持续了半个月左右时间。  
姜维用了两天时间浏览了计簿，废了关了几个明显渎职的冗吏。用了四五天时间在城内外穿梭，实地清点观察府库粮库情况。最后用了十天时间处理人事，拜访相关官员，这一步其实是最难的，话怎么说，对谁说，说到什么份上好，怎么知道想要的东西，无一不是考验文章。  
而在半个月的宵衣旰食后，年轻的仓曹掾复盘了一遍所有经过，脸色略微沉下来。  
南郑城发生过什么，他已经摸到一些轮廓了。


	10. 孽果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章如其名x

深夜，仓曹掾姜维独自造访丞相府。  
四月的时节，庭院里幽兰将败，乔木枝叶浓郁，空气里氤氲着淡淡的潮湿温闷。深处的那间屋中，依然是灯火通明，姜维顺着长廊看过去，步伐加快，血液在无声翻腾。  
木门轻微偏移半弧，漏出一室光景。  
诸葛亮支着头，读着各曹上报的工作文件，意态沉静。季节将夏，他却是一身畏寒的打扮，里衣是重叠的淡紫色丝绸交领，身上还披着一领深紫色暗纹锦氅。灯火一点一点跳跃着，打在他微微下扫的睫毛间。  
都要走到人近前了，案前的人方才察觉，低声，“谁？”  
仰起头看时，姜维整个人的阴影已经笼罩下来，接着丞相大人的肩被把住，头被扳着，手中的笔掉落在地。  
你今日真是如此不敏锐。姜维几乎贴着面望着诸葛亮闭上的眼，揽着他肩的手热得有些出汗。不论再去计较前事与否，现在他只是太想他。丞相大人几乎是任他摆布，吻完后由他揽着，低声长长地呼吸，直到渐渐缓和回来。  
姜维的声音模糊在阴影里，“现在已是子时，您不要再有下次。”  
诸葛亮拿过一卷竹简，往姜维额上敲了一下，力度不轻不重。  
姜维纹丝不动，受着那一下，就着烛火，就这样看着诸葛亮，这眼神看得丞相大人微妙地紧张起来。他亲自养成的孩子，他很熟悉，姜维可以玩得很极端，而且很能忍，把一切就这样看着，记下来。

姜维看了眼诸葛亮案上的文牍，“您看了仓曹的概要清点结果吗？”  
诸葛亮颔首，作出评价，“很不错。”一双琉璃眼眸光采流转。  
烛火的光晕无声无息蔓延，潜入五感，诸葛亮微微虚起眼，恍惚又开始有晕眩感，这几日他一直精神不济。  
一时屋中安静得只能听见虫鸣，像是经过了反复的斟酌，姜维终于开口说，  
“我发现了一些痕迹，涉及颇广，只能跟您讲。府库中一些物件金帛，虽然数量价值均等，但实物并不能严格和册籍核对，有些物品，不像蜀国之物。另外，一月的时候，南郑粮屯运出了两千石粮草，虽然出库备注都是斜谷前线，但我查到这批粮周转最后，下落是运往了江州。”  
话说到这个透度，一些事情已经心照不宣。  
诸葛亮避开姜维的眼神，竭力要把头脑那股晕眩感压制住。  
他轻声缓语说，“益州派的人，尤其是江州那位，不是那么好动，只能徐徐图之。而且该用的时候，还是要用。”  
姜维点点头，“我理解您的意思。但我想提醒您，有一些人，做的过界了，收了魏国的东西，那便不止是益州派的问题了。益州大族虽然厌战，但不至于会去杀吴懿，杀魏延。”  
做到这一步，已经能算叛国。  
诸葛亮低下头，广袖下的手缓缓撑住桌案，长发顺着肩垂下，声音低暗，“伯约所言不错，早前时候，向朗给过我一份名单...”  
那只手被年轻人温热有力的手攥住，姜维凑近他，焦急至极，“您怎么了！”  
“有点累。”诸葛亮竭力支起身，用尽全部注意要汇聚眼神，“回去，我现在便就寝...”  
身体落入了一个温暖的怀抱中，肩臂和膝盖弯能感受到揽着自己的手的颤抖，诸葛亮稍微仰头，姜维惊惶的表情全收入他眼中。  
“我们去找医官。”  
抱着一身繁复衣衫中的人站起来，姜维的声音在发抖。  
诸葛亮费力扯住他朱红色的冠缨，“别去。”轻声恳求，“别去。”  
“你现在还要瞒我！”  
抓着朱缨的素手骨节突出，“别去。我不瞒你。不是病，给我一点体面...”  
话音未落诸葛亮痛苦蹙起眉，手抠着喉骨下凹处，费力地张口喘咳着。

“丞相。雌体的副害，小人提醒过您。”  
赵直将手从紫袖里那截腕上缓缓移开，收回来，重新垂下眼帘，看着榻上散发半躺着的诸葛亮，仍然忍不住地，说了一句多余的话。  
诸葛亮微一点头，略带歉意看着赵直，欲言又止。半个月的时间，他身形更是清减，气色也明显地衰暗下来。  
人形难医，半妖之形，难者更甚。不过于庙堂上的大人们而言，各种药材唾手可得，丞相自己遭受这种苦累，也只是这一次。赵直暗中想。如何服药，如何调养，他已经说得很详细。而丞相情感上的隐私，他无意去窥探。  
他又想。红尘中人囿于欲情，原来眼前这位人物，终于也难以避免。  
正准备退下告辞，帘旁守着的姜维开口，“赵先生。今日之事，不宜外传。”  
赵直默契地拱起双手，身影消失在门外夜色里。

姜维关好门，伫立片刻，心乱如麻。他明明额角都在出汗，但还是怕夜风转冷漏进来，又走到一旁，搬出叠好的屏障，无声无息展开成一面，往门里作成再一道遮挡。  
他再也伪装不了冷静了。  
大步走回榻前，手几乎要捏碎他手，目光逼人，“赵直走前那样说。你是早就知道，会有今天的事情吧。”  
诸葛亮强打精神，摸索着，把身下的丝枕垫到一个相对舒适的位置，终于抬起眼，看着姜维，依然是一贯的温和，温和到让姜维恼怒。姜维强忍下那股怒意，没有再发作，另一只手拉过被衾，动作有些生硬地，替他拢得更紧。  
“我以为你会很高兴。”  
眸间那淡淡的，一闪而过的失落，忽然梗住了姜维的喉。他的怒意也梗住了。  
他如何忍得下心。  
声音染了酸涩，“丞相从来是以自己的意志为主，之前是，这件事情上也是。为什么又不告诉我。”  
“这样，不好么。”  
“这会让你陷入危险。”  
姜维忍着更多的情绪，把他有些冰冷的额头贴在自己心口。

南郑城外，金柝声响，惊起归雁一阵扇翅声。丞相府中，两三个仆从将庭中几盏灯火依次熄灭。草虫翕翕。  
姜维坐在榻前，一只手解开外衣系带，诸葛亮躺在他另一只臂弯里。刚刚他又吐了一次，脏腑间稍微清爽了些，而倦意也渐渐来袭。  
他听见姜维的声音，“我收拾一下，明天开始便住这里。”语气是不容置疑。  
说话的样子，倒是从来不把自己当小辈。  
诸葛亮几乎不由意识地回应，“好。”  
“我先回去，您必须休息。答应我。”  
“好。”  
姜维紧紧搂了他一下，站起来，那件沾着汗水与气息的外衣便落在被衾上。  
年轻的当阳侯正欲掀帘，像是想起一事，转过头来，俯身看着和衣侧卧的丞相大人，  
“我还是想知道。您什么时候，心悦于我。”  
诸葛亮的眼睛微微睁开，神思有一点邈远。  
渐渐地，回过神，凝焦在眼前人面上，  
“是我遇刺那日，也是你与我相认之时。”

但我忘了。  
姜维轻轻地，推开门，漫天星斗光华流溢。就像那日秦岭山里的星空。

诸葛亮摸索上那件带着青年人气息的衣服，披上双肩抵御凉意。点上烛。  
修长的手探到榻前朱漆小案下，摸到那封信，片刻的怔神后，抽出来，拿到眼前。  
这封信已经被拆开检查过一次。蜡封重新凝上的痕迹明显得毫无掩饰。司马懿是懂他的人，诸葛亮沉吟。也就是在马谡伏法前几日，司马懿抓住并处死了魏国叛臣孟达，还不忘给蜀汉的丞相带来口信。

“这次我做的事，也是成全你的意愿。孔明，你也算承了我情。”  
那日使者小心翼翼地回述带话，诸葛亮高坐堂上，脑中已然浮现出司马仲达狡狐一般促狭的眼神。  
使者不敢抬头，继续复述着，  
“不以敌人以故人的身份，我再送你一桩人情。有一位故人，给你写了一封回信，想必你很愿意看。”  
丞相敛起眸，笑里却没几分温度。拆他的私信，窥探他的私事，这算哪份子人情？

诸葛亮冷笑里的情绪，更多是倾泻向信主人的。  
早在诸葛亮试探失忆的姜维之前，他便清楚姜维在魏国的履历——这样的履历，不可能遇不见故人。  
而这十五年时光里，故人明明知道姜维活着，却为什么不告诉他。他在公务百忙之余，避着所有人，避着姜伯约，向故人寄去一封信，诘问故人。

这便是故人的回复了。  
克制住昏眩的感觉，还有心里憋着，多年不曾对人倾诉的，千情万绪。  
骨节分明的手指覆上信，裂开油蜡，展露出熟悉的字迹。洋洋洒洒。多少解释多少文字都显得苍白，让他更加烦躁。  
诸葛亮揉着眉心，一目十行翻到尽头，明白了他的答案。  
徐庶说，因为他知道，当年荆州山里，他们教过的孩子，对他的心思。他隐隐已经知道。这是他最后的私心。


	11. 魏延

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章
> 
> 这个晚上还没有过完  
> 下一章应该会很甜腻，可能会转到别的视角  
> 下下章可能会开新地图  
> （我想虐亮

天光漏出一点澄碧，远处已经隐隐约约响起鸡啼。丞相府门口，两个守门的小吏见姜维走过来，先是互相看了对方一眼。这位体格英俊的大人看着尚有些眼生。尔后渐渐反应过来，昨日仓曹来禀公事的新官，似乎便是这位。姜维利落地掏出印鉴名牒，交予二人查验。那定是这位了。小吏们点点头，去门口把横木栓搬开，吱呀移开大门。  
姜维走到门口，看了他们一眼，“我什么时候离开的，不必告诉丞相。”  
小吏们先是愣了一下，又开始眼神交流，对着不声不响的姜维，他们莫名觉得这人不好得罪。但是，他和丞相大人相比，又算是什么呢。  
见他们但沉默恭谨，姜维说，“你们忠于他，这样也好。”  
青布马车缓缓驶到他身前，姜维便也不多作言语，攀着车辕上去。车开起来路上渐渐热闹了，姜维坐在车里，开始一点点地，消化这些复杂难明又沉甸甸的情感绪头。  
现在的丞相府不同了。现在的他不同了。府里不能只有他的人，他想得太多，这么多思虑，对他并不好。要是他想瞒着自己，他身体都这样了——更是不好。要在丞相府安排自己的人。姜维面无波澜地咬着牙。要确保他的所有情况，自己能够第一时间知道。  
如果可能的话，自己恨不得天天陪着他。  
就像这一整夜，姜维并没有走。  
烛火尽灭星夜阒寂，姜维立于丞相府廊下，沉眸对着门窗，听屋里动静，听自己心跳声。  
动静几乎止息时，他听见屋里的人，轻声说了一个名字。  
徐元直。  
姜维心事重重地念着这三个字。  
姜维的记忆力很好，虽然他失过忆，但在他有记忆开始的时间，他记得起许多细节。在他与隐藏身份的诸葛亮逃亡之时，对方曾经拿这个名字试探过他。魏国的御史台官员，理应是他有印象的人，却是他记忆的盲点。徐庶，徐元直。应该是他与诸葛亮共同的故人。还是深夜无人时诸葛亮念着的人，他的眼神冰冷下来。  
他忽然又想起那段与月灯一样飘渺的对话。元直哥哥，先生......他们，是什么。  
有一种冲动攫着姜维心让他去找诸葛亮问清这一切。但是头脑里此起彼伏响起声音。知道了过去的事，真的好吗？现在如果是爱，曾经会是恨吗？他是骗过你的人。你问他真相，他会不会再骗你一次？就像现在一样平静，是不是也很好？  
似乎，确实很好。  
车夫掀帘，“长官，前面是仓曹。”  
姜维眼睁开。长呼一口气，点点头下车。

在仓曹清理事务时，姜维碰上了一位不速之客。  
令史匆匆忙忙走进来，把正沉浸在簿书中的姜维扰得抬头。见令史这番行为举止，姜维心想，八成是桩麻烦事。  
令史，“长官。镇北将军来了，是来看粮库的。”  
魏延？姜维立即起身，面上一霎那风云变幻，跟着自己的人便走出去。  
来到室外，姜维一眼就认出了魏延，此前他对此人只闻其名，而今日才算是头次打了照面。天下可能会有很多长相相似的人，但绝少有人身上笼罩着那样浓重的煞气。在周围人战战兢兢的衬对之下，他的身份更是确切无疑。  
魏延正靠着堆成柱状的粮屯坐着，见姜维带着笑容走过来，也站了起来。  
极浓的眉下一双眼，毫不客气地看着姜维，“你便是仓曹掾？丞相从魏国带回来那个？”  
姜维点点头，把准备好的场面话收回去。  
魏延把姜维从头瞅到尾，忽然说，“我看你是个练家子。”  
姜维看着魏延的眼睛，现在他终于从那里面，看到了不一样的色彩。  
“跟我讲讲。”魏延不由分说拉过姜维，“你不是文官吗，怎么功底这么好。”  
两个人围绕着场上一片密密麻麻的粮屯转圈，姜维也很坦诚地，跟魏延讲了他有记忆的故事。姜维的少年时期是在魏国西边的天水郡度过的。天水郡地处边陲，荒山黄沙，胡尘不宁。姜维是个孤儿，早早承担了家主的重任，白日读书，夜晚习武。到了成年去郡就职，他甚至养了一群亡命之徒在后院，随时预备和抢劫烧杀的胡人以恶制恶。环境逼迫如此，他想活下去。  
只是姜维心里闪过一个念头。他习武并没有人教。他似乎从有记忆开始，就是有不错的武术功底的。但这个念头，他尚自我琢磨不清，更不可能跟魏延说。  
魏延并没觉察出姜维的停顿，他听的非常投入，脑子里已经丰富化了姜维的形象，和之前‘丞相府又养一个绣花枕头’的印象天差地别了。  
魏延笑着拍上姜维肩膀，“好家伙，你还养死士，是个汉子。这世道，动手的就是比动嘴的有能耐。能击退魏贼攻城略地的，还是要靠我麾下这数万将士，而不是那些文官几张嘴。可惜，动嘴的永远更多。子龙眼看着也不太精神了，往后披甲上阵的，仍然是我和吴将军这些旧人。蜀国一将难求，难求啊。”  
姜维心里一动，面上仍收敛住，点头道，“魏将军是先帝还在时便名扬天下的骁将，到了现在，便是天下也难再找一将，论其威猛，论其统御，如魏将军般了。”  
魏延摆摆手，“叫我文长吧。”  
姜维也不推让，直接‘文长、文长’叫了起来。魏延又笑，显然是对姜维的反应非常满意。  
也就是从这场欢声笑语的谈话中，一些隐约的念头，在姜维心中坚定起来。走文官这条路，不是不可，但实在太慢。他来不及等。诸葛亮来不及等。  
他要执剑，他要带兵，他要做将军。很危险的路，可能会死，但他不在乎了。

魏延拉着姜维在仓曹转了小半天，互相都认识得差不多了，魏延便毫不客气地开了口。南郑府库刚入了一批物资，魏延要再拿五千领冬衣，五千条毛毡，还有各种杂物不表。除此之外，粮也要再加一万斛。姜维笑着听着，面上开始有一点为难。物资配额是军法明文规定，哪怕丞相本人手上的劲军虎步，军资配额也是这个定数。魏延这要是开了头，其他的蜀军滋生情绪，如何安抚？  
魏延听见姜维的顾虑，浑不在意地看着他，“我带的兵，战斗力更强，就是要优待。”  
姜维朝着回去的路走，任魏延眼睛转在他身上，半晌没说话。  
过了一会儿，停下来，回头沉着声说道，  
“冬衣和毛毡我能提供给你。府库今年的数余，匀一匀勉强能够，我会帮文长你处理此事。但是粮配是更大的事，我会和丞相商讨此事，最终是否拨粮，只能由丞相决断。”  
魏延笑，“多谢伯约！”这个结果其实在他预料中已属不错。再得寸进尺，吃相不好。  
姜维也终于舒展开眉头，他很明白，自此事开始，魏延算是欠他人情了。  
这番人情有大用处。而现在，他准备再接再厉巩固。魏延虽然刚愎，但从某种程度上来说非常单纯，这让姜维觉得，和他的交情，大约也不是违心的事。  
远远看了一眼载着粮袋的木板车群，姜维走到魏延身旁，俯身说，  
“文长，动乱那日，我听说刺客的事了。魏人忌惮你入骨，你日后，最好留个心。”  
这类话快在魏延耳朵里起了茧子，但由着刚刚帮自己办妥了事的姜维口中说出来，感觉又是一番不同。于是魏延非常真诚地说，“自然。我没早日与你结交，真是遗憾！哈哈。”  
姜维笑了笑，忧心却没有完全从话意中消除，“南郑城戒备森严，常人进出不易，也不知道，怎么就混进了那么多刺客。”  
“那时候吗？出来不容易，进来容易。想出城，十分盘查，九番拦截，不把身体各部位检查核对个遍，别想能出去。”  
“是的。出城不易。”姜维托着下巴，眼中闪过一丝疑惑，“孟达能逃出去，果真有一番本事啊。”

夤夜，一弦弯月凌空。  
姜维特意先去取药，端碗走到门前，镂木格里漏出的光火便熄了。他眉头顿时便皱起。  
推门循着淡淡的气息走向诸葛亮，探了探他额头温度，微微在发热。  
不等丞相大人反应过来，出口便是责备，“我如果晚一个时辰回来，这烛就会再烧一个时辰？”  
诸葛亮已经学会无视他这样取闹，伸出手来，很自然地帮姜维取簪解冠。黑暗中的发肤相触似乎比光照里更有感觉，让那双修长的手也忍不住慢下动作。  
声音听着同昨日一般，有些虚浮，却和悦了许多，“喂我喝药。”  
“还烫。”姜维摸了下碗壁，眉头依然未松。  
趁着诸葛亮沉浸在这种暧昧而克制的事情上，年轻的侯爵打横抱起他，站起来，把人连着一身沉坠的衣物，送回到榻上。因是解冠解到一半，半条红绦垂在姜维肩上，两个人的丝发都缠在一起，默默地狼藉凌乱。姜维站在榻边，解开腰带，收袖的便服便滑落在地上。身上只剩洁净得散着皂角味的丝麻单衣。  
他又去探了一次药，这次温度正好。他便端着碗过来，扶好诸葛亮，一勺勺，喂人喝下去。药汁微甘回苦。诸葛亮低下头，牙关紧咬，很不舒适地，把喉中又一阵腥膻压下去。他的身体微微发热，发丝间的汗水滴在姜维胳膊上，一阵隐秘的痛。  
姜维不敢搂紧他，只揽住他的上身，等他缓过来，听他如释重负地，发出一声轻吁。


End file.
